


Gem Tales

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Each Gem has a tale of their own. This is a recount of those tales. A series of stories. each one centered around a different Gem





	1. Taffeite: Broken friendship

Taffeite was an empath. For years she had felt the pain of everyone she met, be it Gem, human or another species. One night, she wandered the streets of a small town. Two children were on the cliffside overlooked the ocean. One was taller, the other was chubbier. Taffeite felt a deep loneliness in their psyches. The huge building was their meeting place, so Taffeite decided to bind herself to the building in order to protect them.

At least until one of them hurt Taffeite, upon which her motivations changed. Revenge. There was a part of her that still remembered her original goal, though, even though a new one had priority. Upon being extracted, however, she chose to follow her original path one last time. She projected the memory of how happy the two children were, despite their insecurities, hoping that someone would see the underlying message and rekindle their lost friendship.

And as she retreated into her Gem, and into her room, she took a picture from the wall. It was the picture of two kids, one of whom had an arm around the other's shoulder. While they were smiling, their smiles were strained, showing the insecurity and the desire to become valued by their peers.

Taffeite's maroon hair surrounded her face as she closed her eyes.


	2. Rhodonite: My love is true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lengths would you go to for the one you love?

Once upon a time, there was a Morganite. Morganite had prowess in battle and a strategic mind. Her efforts led to her being made an Imperial. Imperials were the second highest rank on Homeworld, and the only ones who outranked them were Diamonds themselves. As an Imperial, Morganite was given her own court, as all Imperials were. 

And then her true nature was revealed. While she sucked up to the Diamonds at every possible opportunity, she was also mean to a member of her court. Especially to the Ruby who had her Gem on her chest.

This particular Ruby was new, and there was still light in her eyes. Morganite was adamant in having that light extinguished. 

Ruby loved dancing. Her movements were erratic, yet her excitement shone.

Morganite's personal Pearl loved watching Ruby dance, loved bearing witness to Ruby's happiness. 

"Your dancing is beautiful." Pearl remarked

"Thank you." Ruby looked away "I appreciate that."

She was Morganite's personal Pearl, and as such, was a cut above the other members of the court. To think that someone like her would be nice to a common Ruby was unheard of. 

Night came and Pearl retreated to Morganite's headquarters, presenting herself before Morganite. There was another Imperial, an Onyx, with her.

"....an accident." Morganite was saying "She will die in it."

"Are you sure?" Onyx raised an eyebrow

"Yes, an avalanche will fall and bury her underneath, shattering her Gem in the process, and that would be the end of her." Morganite shrugged

"But your workforce...." Onyx began, only to be cut off by Morganite

"She is easily replaceable." Morganite scoffed "She's but a lowly Ruby, one that has been a thorn in my side for a long time, and having the gall to talk to my personal Pearl was the last straw."

Pearl felt as if the floor below her had collapsed, and she was falling into the black abyss below. Morganite knew. Knew about their brief talks. And Ruby, the Ruby she admired, was gonna pay a price for it.

-x-

The attack had began. Morganite and Onyx sent out their troops. A Ruby with a gem on her chest looked back before leaving with the rest. Pearl knew she had to do something, so she donned a cloak and followed them.

Ruby and others set up camp. Ruby noticed a cloaked figure sitting by the border.

Ruby approached the figure carefully, peering closer.

"You." Ruby said gently

"Morganite has plans to shatter you." Pearl spoke "A landslide. You have to come with me."

"I will." Ruby hugged her "By the Diamonds, I will."

Pearl hugged her back.

And then there was light.

-x-

Morganite was accosted by an unknown Gem. A fusion, from the looks of it.

"I am Rhodonite." the fusion said "I have urgent matters to talk to you about."

So Morganite followed her to an abandoned clearing in the forest. There, Rhodonite turned around and punched Morganite in the jaw.

"I am Rhodonite." Rhodonite repeated "And here, no one would hear you scream."

And suddenly, Rhodonite had a sword, and she sliced Morganite in half. Morganite's gem fell to the ground.

"That one was for me." Rhodonite whispered

She brought her foot down on Morganite's gemstone, reducing it to shards.

"And that one is for my Ruby." Rhodonite finished "You were made from this soil, you will return to this soil."

With that, Rhodonite turned around and stalked off, the Ruby and Pearl Gems on her person shining brightly in the sunlight.


End file.
